Because of You
by Criminalminds01453
Summary: Two years before, Reid, with the help of his team, was able to save Meave. Now Meave's been attacked because someone targeted his family. Now with Reid's life in the balance, Will his team find him in time? And How will Morgan react to his best friends disapperance? Some mention of other cases But not telling you which. This is AU and OOC. IN progress.Minor character death.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I'm Min, This came to me in Algebra one day last year and I just rediscovered it. It is set one year after Reid leaves the BAU. This is AU, set after episode Zugzwang, but Meave survived. Has been two years since Zugzwang. Wrote as if Meavae has a sister, never really specified in the show. This was beta'd Kitwarrior24.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or "Because of You" by Kelly Clarkson**

* * *

Reid walks into his house and sees that it is a mess. He started to freak as he sees there is blood everywhere. He runs to his daughter's room and sees that she is fine, just red and hoarse from crying for a long time. He goes into the next room. He is startled by what he sees, Meave, his wife and the baby's mom, is lying in a pool of her own blood in the closet. He rushes to her and puts his hand on her throat to feel a pulse. He sighed in releif as he felt her weak pulse. Reid dials 911, then puts his daughter down to search the rest of the house. Afterwards he called his boss.

"Spencer, this is getting weird. You're the fifth officer to call me and tell me this. I don't mean to sound rude but I'm really stressed. I'm calling the BAU." said John.

"I get it, I really do. If you have to do it, then do it. I want this son of a bitch caught." said Reid.

"Thank you, Reid." said John before he hung up.

o0O0o

Derek Morgan sat at his desk and stared at the picture of his team. It was taken last year the day before Reid's last day. He missed the man he called a brother, if he was honest with himself. At the time the photo was taken he had no idea his life would change forever. Yes he had been mad, and he may have hit a few people but he was just upset. He could not stop looking at the picture of the whole team.

"Morgan," called Garcia "We're meeting."

"Okay, I will be there in a few minutes." said Morgan

"Four days ago in Mcalcian Virgina, Sarah Lee, 27, was attacked in her home, Three days ago, Meghan Tori, 32 was also attacked in her home." said JJ as she flashed a picture of a pretty brunette with a big smile in her face, and another brunette with brown eyes and a small smile in her face. "Two days ago, Lilly O'Brein, 33, was also attacked in her home, and yesterday Meave Reid, 31, was attacked in her home with her one year old daughter present. Sarah, Meghan, and Lilly were all shot but Meavae was stabbed five times in the abdomen. The doctors say it is a miracle that she is still alive."

"Wait, did you say Reid?" said Hotch

"Yeah, it is actually Reid's wife, according to the police report." said Garcia

"Reid has a wife!" yelled Rossi

"Yeah and a daughter." said Blake

"I thought Reid left because he couldn't handle the pressure of the job?" said Morgan

"He left for both reasons, apparently." said Hotch in honest disbelief at what the paper in front of him said "Wheels up in thirty. JJ, when we land, you and Rossi go check the latest site. Morgan, go check on Meavae, and Reid. Don't give Reid an attitude, we need him to cooperate."

As the team landed, with Garcia in tow, Morgan was furious at Reid for leaving, but insanely eager to see him again. The team walked through the front door and saw that they already has a space set aside for them. The scene before JJ and Rossi was so bad, that they barely made it in the door and they could already tell the extent of the damage. There was blood everywhere. They made their way to the baby's room and saw it relatively unharmed except for some blood here and there. They went to the bedroom and just stopped. Blood saw on the walls and on the ceiling; the floor was covered in blood. There was what looked like parts of guts on the floor. JJ had to leave so she didn't throw up all over the crime scene.

"Let's head back" said Rossi,

As Morgan walked through the gates of the elevator, he immediately saw Reid and he went to see him. He put a hand on Reid's shoulder and Reid jumped. It was obvious that he hadn't slept since the attack. As soon as Reid saw it was Morgan, he relaxed.

"I know that you're angry Morgan and you should be, but please help us, help her, please Morgan." Reid basically begged of Morgan

"Reid, Reid!" yelled Morgan "Of course I forgive, Why did you really leave the BAU, Reid?"

"I left because I couldn't deal with it, the job, and because Meave had just given birth to our daughter Kiana, and I didn't want to end up like Hotch, no offense to Hotch. And because I was scared that I wouldn't be a good dad. I was also afraid that an Un-sub would use them against me." said Reid in a mindless babble. Morgan smiled, glad somethings stayed the same.

"Wow! A lot of reasons" said Morgan

"Yeah I guess." said Reid

"Reid what happened that day?" said Morgan

"I left for work, I work at the police station here, you know, and then I got a weird phone call. All that was on the other line was really deep breathing and so I hung up. As I left that day I got this weird feeling, like that something bad happened. I tried to shake the feeling, but I couldn't, so I went straight home to see her, instead of meeting some friends after work. When I got home there was a mess which was really weird, because Meave is, like OCD for cleanliness, so I went to check on Kiana and she was red and hoarse from crying, and the feeling got worse and worse all this time. I went to our room and she was on the floor in the corner lying in a pool of her own blood. I went to her and felt a pulse so I called 911, then went to search the rest of the house. The way he got in was through the front door while she was making Kiana lunch." said Reid in kind of a rush, like he didn't want to discuss this any more, and he probably didn't.

"Forced entry?" asked Morgan

"No, Meave left the door unlocked, she forgot to lock it." said Reid

"Does she always lock it?" asked Morgan

"Yeah, whenever I'm not home." said Reid "She hates to be alone, She keeps thinking something like this would happen, I guess she was right."

"Yeah, I guess she was." said Morgan as Reid's phone started to play "Because of You" By Kelly Clarkson. Morgan glanced at him in surprised,

"It's her ring-tone for her sister, this is her phone actually." said Reid

"Hey, I'm not judging!" said Morgan as he put up his hands in surrender.

"Sorry I'm on edge right now." said Reid

"Lets head back to the station." said Morgan

Hotch and Blake walked into the police station and were directed to Reid's boss, John O'Conner, a tall blurry type of guy, that was obviously worried and definitely out of shape.

"Ah, Agent Hotchner and Blake, I presume." said John, who was obviously the type who thought women belonged at home, not out in the field.

"Yes, that is us."said Hotch who saw what Blake saw in like two seconds.

"Well, I can't tell you how happy I am that you are here." said John

"Happy to help." said Blake. She was irritated as f*** with this guy and his stuck up attitude. She hated when guys were like that, she was so sick of it.

"Blake." said Hotch in a warning voice.

"Sorry, Hotch" said Blake

"Well, over here are the stuff a Miss JJ told us you would need." said John in the most stuck up way he possibly could.

"Thank you" said Hotch in a cold tone, that was so unlike him in the field that she had to laugh, quietly, though judging by the look Hotch gave her, was not that quietly.

"Blake, you need to act better with him in the room."

"I know, but he irks me so much." said Blake in an irritated tone.

"I know, He irks me too." said Hotch. JJ and Rossi walked in the room and you could tell that it was bad. "How bad is it?"

"Pretty bad, Hotch, this home is so disturbed that it is a miracle that she survived, let alone the baby." said JJ in obvious discussed. Morgan walked in and right behind him is ... Reid!

"Reid!" hollered JJ

"Reid!" yelled Garcia

"Reid." said Blake, Rossi, and Hotch.

"Hey."said Reid embarrassed at the attention he was getting. Hotch smiled as he noticed that somethings never change.

"How is she doing?" asked JJ

"She wasn't out of surgery when we left." said Reid, holding back tears.

"Oh, Reid, I'm so sorry. We didn't mean for you to leave before you knew anything, Did we Morgan?" said Garcia

"She's right, Reid. I'm sorry I made you leave." said Morgan

"No, it's alright I want to help catch the son of a bitch who did this to her." said Reid in anger

"Ok, lets profile." said Rossi. Just then Reid's phone went off.

"Hello? Oh yes Dr. Holly? Thanks for letting me know, yes I'll tell our family. Alright bye." said Reid

"Well?" yelled the team

"She made it through, She's alive." said Reid in relief.

"Yeah!" yelled the whole team. Reid pulled out his phone and called Meavae's sister to tell her the good news. Meavae's sister was crying by the end of it.

Reid turned to leave. As he got outside a cloth went around his face, and his world went black.

* * *

**Author****'s note: Hey I ****wrote this so all you guys who read my first story, can read my second. Don't worry Reid's not going to die but he could. HMMMM an interesting twist. This is really OOC, just FYI. Please R&R. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello I'm Min, Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter. Sorry it's been awhile I have had alot to do. Between memorial day stuff and a project for history, I've been really busy. So recap Reid was just taken and his wife Meave is in the hospital after a violent attack on her in their home. I don't know much about Meave. I am going to put in a sister so sorry if it's not accurate. This was beta'd by Kitwarrior24.  
**

**disclaimer:I don't own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

"Hey, Meave, how are you?" asked JJ

"Sore, Where's Spencer?" she asked

"He said he was coming here, Why have you not seen him?" asked Hotch

"No, I've been awake since they moved me here three hours ago." said Meavae

"He left right when they called, and said you were out of surgery, and that was almost three hours ago." said Morgan.

" Well, He hasn't been here." said Meave

"Where could he be?" said JJ

"Morgan, call Garcia" said Hotch

"Alright Hotch." said Morgan

" May I see a phone? I want to call my sister, see if Spencer went there to pick Kiana, if you put my sister and Spence together then they could talk for hours and have no sense of time once he went there to pick up Kiana and they talked for four hours." said Meave. She was obviously trying not to panic, but Hotch and JJ could see it.

"Here" said Morgan as he handed her a phone

"Thanks." She said. she then dialed her sisters number.

"Hello" said Katie

"Hey has Spence been there?" said Meave

"Yeah he was here about three hours ago, Why?" said Katie

"He isn't here yet, and his team said he left over three hours ago." said Meave her heart dropping as she realized Spence should have been here before.

"You know, he was acting really weird even more than when you are usually hurt."

"Really!" she yelled.

"Yeah, and he wasn't driving a car I recognized either. Actually he wasn't driving, someone else was." said Katie.

"Ok Thanks you are such a big help." said Meave as she hung up "I think the person who is doing this is trying to hurt me or Spence because he has Spencer and Kiana now."

"Oh sweetie, don't cry." said JJ

"How can I not? He has my baby and Spencer now how am I supposed to help if I don't know what to do but cry!" she screamed.

"We'll find him and her, I promise. " said Morgan "Garcia can't track Reid's or your phone Meave."

RING! RING! Morgans phone went.

"Garcia, What's up?" asked Morgan "Wait, let me put you on speaker."

"He let Kiana go!" yelled Garcia "She was left outside of a church, the _Parish of God_ I believe the name is." Meave gasped.

"What?!" Hotch said

"Thats where me and Spencer got married a few months ago." said Meave

"Oh My God!" said Garcia

"Wow," said Morgan

"Is Kiana hurt?" said JJ

"No she's fine. She was sleeping when they found her, but the second they picked her up she started to cry." sadi Garcia

"May I see her?" asked Meave

"Here she is Meave." said Dr. Holly

"OH MY BABY!" Meave basically yelled. Meave held her close, and while she was ecstatic that they found her baby it just meant more pain for her if they never found Spencer.

o0O0o

Reid was in so much pain, he could barely stand, but he had to stay awake Kiana needed him to stay awake because if he passed out he would inflict the same pain on Kiana. He couldn't let that happen, he just couldn't. the door swung open and he squinted against the bright light.

"WHERE'S KIANA?" yelled Reid Protective mode kicking in.

"Relax-" He started to say.

"Relax? How am I supposed to relax when you have my daughter, you son of a bitch?!" hollered Reid

"She's fine, I left outside of the Parish Of God, that wonderful church you and Meave got married in." He said

"How long have you been watching us?" asked Reid, his profiler side kicking in now that his daughter was out of the reach of this psycho. He couldn't be sure that she was really safe, but he had no choice but to believe him.

"Over two years." He said. "So I know about that stalker chick, Diana Turner I think her name was."

"You son of a Bitch, Go to Hell!" hollered Reid as he thought back to that day

"I've been there, done that." he said

"What's your name?" asked Reid

"Daniel Hankel, Tobias Hankels' Brother."

"Oh Shit!" said Reid

"Yeah, Oh shit is right." said Daniel "so how should I hurt you this time, Hmmmm?"

_CRACK! _

"AHHHHH!" gasped Reid, but he held on to his sanity by thinking over the lullaby's he's sung Kiana when Meave couldn't get her to sleep.

_CRACK! CRACK! _The belt hit him again but he stayed quiet. He hoped someone found Kiana by now. Kiana and Meave were his whole world if he died then they would be free from others like this psycho.

"_But you got to stay alive so you can apologize to Morgan and JJ and Everyone." _His subconscious pointed out to him. "_So if you die you can't do that and you'll also leave Kiana without a dad." _He could feel the blood and sweat mingling down his back. It was a gross feeling. He sometimes hated his own mind. He sat there waiting for the next lash of the whip, but it didn't come. He looked up, and saw that Daniel was leaving the room.

When he was alone, he let himself slowly put down the facade that he had put up all the time. The darkness looked like it wanted him to become a shadow. Reid ran through statistics through his mind so he doesn't lose his composer at the thought of what this psycho could do. He still had nightmares about the two days he spent in hell. Tobias had multiple personalities. There was himself, his father Charles, and Rafael, an archangel. His father beat Him and Tobias gave Daulada* a drug that he got addicted to, and got over. He could only imagine what this guy could do.

He had no idea he was in that dark room, could have been minutes, or hours, or even days. All he knew was that he could not get out. When Daniel came back he scooted back, to get far away from him. that was when he saw he had something in his hands.

"What's that?" asked Reid

"A camera." said Daniel

"Well I couldn't see it when it was in your hands." said Reid smart-ass like, which earned him getting backhanded.

"You keep talking like that, I will kill you. That I promise you." said Daniel

"If you kill me, then you have nothing to use against my team." said Reid

"True, true" said Daniel "but I will kill you if you talk to me like that again make no mistake."

"Fine." said Reid. Little did he know that he was being filmed. "So what's the camera for?"

"It's to show your team how pathetic you are." said Daniel

"Yeah that's already been proven" Reid said "more than once."

"Even more than they already know." said Daniel

"How much lower could I possibly go? I left my team, the very people who were my family for ten years, and I just walked away from them without a second thought." said Reid

"So, I guess you did go as low as one could possibly go. Well then I guess more whipping then." said Daniel

"Ah shit!" said Reid, he hoped that by admitting, he would be spared another whipping. That was obviously not the case. Just then the whip came onto his back as hard as Daniel whipped it with all his might with a sharp _Crack_. C_rack! _There was not a moment that he didn't feel the whip on his back. There was tears in his eyes, but he would not cry, he would not give the son of a bitch the satisfaction of seeing him cry. If he didn't let Kiana like he said he did, then Kiana was still in danger. He keep the screams locked inside like when he was a kid, that Daniel was just another bully.

"Wheeze, Okay, so I will be back later to finish the job." said Daniel "But in the meantime I will show this to your team and your wife. Maybe this will kill the little bitch."

"Why? Why, are you doing this?" Reid pleaded

"Because you killed my brother!" yelled Daniel

"It was self defense." Reid said "He was going to kill me. I had to do something."

"You could of attacked him, not killed him!" shouted Daniel as he whipped Reid in frustration, camera still rolling.

"Sorry, but I had no other choice. I didn't want to hurt him, he tried to help me, your dad wanted me dead." said Reid as the camera was still rolling.

"Still, It doesn't help the pain. He was there for me when no one else was. You have no idea how that feels." said Daniel

"Sorry, I tried to save him I really did. But he left me no choice." said Reid. Then he let the pain take him over.

* * *

**Author's note: Well, Okay, I made the Parish of God, I figured since Reid had the Bible memorized, he could at least get married in a church. Also I don't know how to spell the drug Reid was addicted to. So if you know please tell me. Other than that R&R. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, again. Sorry it took forever to update. We had a lot to do me and my beta. But I'm here writing now, so keep supporting me. Last time on Because of You, Reid found out who his abductor was. Maeve is scared, but the Unsub let baby Kiana go. Plus Reid is out cold from the pain of the whip. So onto the next section. This was beta'd by Kitwarrior24.  
**

**Disclaimer I don't own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

When Reid woke up he found one eye would not open, that it was swollen shut. He also noticed he was chained to a bed. With his one good eye, he noticed he was in a different room than before. The other room was white and had bloodstains on one side of hte wall, this room was light blue. Like his childhood room. His back still stung. there wasn't a lot of blood. The Unsub patched up Reid's back while He was out cold.

He backed away as the door swung open. The one person standing there was one he didn't expect. Susan Waterson his one friend back in high school. He didn't think, No he knew, she didn't have an evil bone in her body, So what was she doing here?

"Susan, What are you doing here?" asked Reid in awe. "you were such a good girl in high school."

" He makes me stay, saying he will hurt me and Jason if I leave. His own son." she said as she glanced around as if to make sure Daniel wasn't around to hear her. "Why would he hurt his own baby? He believes I cheated on him but I have been entirely faithful the entire time we've been married and dated. Why doesn't he believe me?"

"When did this start?" asked Reid quietly

"About three years ago, and I said that you were doing good in this world around that time, so I might have triggered even more rage against you." she said

"Well I definitely pissed him off." Reid said.

"Yeah I guess, only reason I could come down was because he's gone to give something to the police. He sees you as a threat to our marriage even though I tried to convince him that you mean nothing to me, that you were a boy I pitied, even though I didn't pity you." she said

"Why does he view me as a threat? We're just friends. It's not like we ever dated in high school or college." Reid asked

"He thinks we did, and nothing I say will convince him will otherwise." she said close to tears

"Hey, it will be alright. If and when my team finds us, I'll help you out. My wife might not be too happy though. How old is Jason?" said Reid Jokingly

"He's about to turn 1!" She said like the excited mom she should be. Then the door opened and Daniel was there. He grabbed Susan and pulled out of the room by her hair. Reid yelled out to help her but got punched in his face. Unable to help, all he could do was sit there as he dragged her away.

o0O0o

Morgan was pissed off, to say the least. His baby brother was in danger, again, and he just got him back. When Morgan got his hands on this guy or girl, they'll be dead. They let the baby go, but they could still hurt Reid. Morgan was on the verge of pounding on the table to let out his frustration. He was silent on the way home, and he knew Hotch was worried about him. The unsub was good, too good. Reid's cell was off, so she couldn't track Reid's cell phone. JJ was crying, Spence, her Spence, was in danger and the unsub hit a cord with her. Hurt her friend your getting beat, hurt a baby, you better have your will updated. She was livid but sick with worry.

Meave was discharged from the hospital,but was still feeling ill. She would have gone home, but Spencer was still out there. Meave, Morgan, JJ, and Hotch all walked in to the police station with Kiana, in Meave's arms. Garcia burst out of her office in tears.

"Garcia, What's wrong, Baby Girl?" asked Morgan

"There-There's a video of Reid, and it's bad. I could barely watch the first five minutes." said Garcia as she sobbed even harder.

"Show us." Said Hotch, eyes flashing. Garcia started the video. The team saw that Reid was in a concert room. Reid was tied to a chair, he looked bad. He had a bruise under his eye that was sure to give him a black eye. His back was cover in whip marks and blood. He was trying to be strong but had to be in pain. Meave ran out of the room, crying.

_"What's that?" asked Reid_

_"A camera." said Daniel_

_"Well I couldn't see it when it was in your hands." said Reid smart-ass like, which earned him getting backhanded._

_"You keep talking like that, I will kill you. That I promise you." said Daniel_

_"If you kill me, then you have nothing to use against my team." said Reid_

_"True, true" said Daniel "but I will kill you if you talk to me like that again make no mistake."_

_"Fine." said Reid. Little did he know that he was being filmed. "So what's the camera for?"_

_"It's to show your team how pathetic you are." said Daniel_

_"Yeah that's already been proven" Reid said "more than once."_

_"Even more than they already know." said Daniel_

_"How much lower could I possibly go? I left my team, the very people who were my family for ten years, and I just walked away from them without a second thought." said Reid_

_"So, I guess you did go as low as one could possibly go. Well then I guess more whipping then." said Daniel_

_"Ah shit!" said Reid. his fear was obvious. His eyes kept darting around, the first lash came down and Reid let out a barely contained scream. He closed his eyes, tears streaming down his face. he was obviously trying to go to his happy place but that whip never relented. _

_"Wheeze, Ok, so I will be back later to finish the job." said Daniel "But in the meantime I will show this to your team and your wife. Maybe this will kill the little bitch."_

_"Why? Why, are you doing this?" Reid pleaded_

_"Because you killed my brother!" yelled Daniel_

_"It was self defense." Reid said "He was going to kill me. I had to do something."_

_"You could of attacked him, not killed him!" shouted Daniel as he whipped Reid in frustration, camera still rolling._

_"Sorry, but I had no other choice. I didn't want to hurt him, he tried to help me, your dad wanted me dead." said Reid as the camera was still rolling._

_"Still, It doesn't help the pain. He was there for me when no one else was. You have no idea how that feels." said Daniel_

_"Sorry, I tried to save him I really did. But he left me no choice." said Reid. Then Reid passed out._

Then the video, went black except for a voice saying _"Hoped you enjoyed the show, I certainly enjoyed hurting him."_

"Do you recognize the voice, Meave?" asked Hotch trying to profile faster now that Reid's life was in the balance. He wasn't even sure that Reid is alive, but wasn't sure without a body.

"No Sorry." said Morgan "Garcia looked at the cases Reid worked on, See if any have brothers that are out now that were either locked up and released in the last five years. Also look at Tobias Hankels family, thats the only case that fits what Reid and the Unsub were saying, Look at family, friends, anybody and anyone who would have a grudge against one of us."

"On it Sweet pea." said Garcia. Once the others left she sat down and started on working up a list. Then her computers shut down, saying _"You have no way to save him."_ Garcia was livid, but every time she went to turn her computer, it shut down.

"Aw fuck!" said Garcia

* * *

**Authors note: Okay so R&R please, the name Susan Waterson came from a OC in my head, Susan was a childhood imaginary friend and Waterson, from the Amazing World of Gumball**. **P****lease give me an idea on what to do, next I have a huge writers block.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello I'm min. Welcome to my domain. Last time on Criminal minds (I've always wanted to do that) Hotch, Morgan, Garcia and Meave saw a video of Reid's torture. Meave was crying, and Morgan was freaked but keeping calm. This is beta'd by Kitwarrior24.  
**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own criminal minds. I Wish I did but don't.**

* * *

Garcia was passed pissed. The Unsub had hacked into her computer. She tried to hack against him but she was no match to him. She put her face into her hands and cried. Reid was the most innocent, of them all and now he had a family. She made a promise to herself, She would find Reid and bring him home, that was her promise. And she would do it too.

o0O0o

Morgan ran out of the office hoping that Garcia was able to come up with something. The first thing he saw was Meave embarrassing her daughter, silent tears streaming down her face. This has got to be hard on her. As he approached he heard "Dada?" from the little girl, Kiana. But he thought he was going crazy. She couldn't possibly talk yet, she was too young.

"No baby, a bad man took him. He'll come though, I Promise." said Meave like it was nothing.

"Easter?" She asked

"Maybe Baby, Maybe." said Meave " He could be back by next week or by Easter."

"Okay Mama."said Kiana as she fell asleep. Meave wiped at her tears to no avail.

"You Okay?" asked Morgan

"Not really, it sucks lying to her. I know he may never never come home, but she can't know that." said Meave "shes all I have right now."

"No, you have us, Look yes I was pissed. But If I had know then, what I know now. I wouldn't have gotten so mad." he said "Reid's my best friend, the only one who knows about stuff that the tea, no my mom doesn't know. And for a second I thought I did something, Or that he was using again."

"Considering he never told you what was going on, I believe you, I do. And I know that I'm not all alone. I just feel that way." said Meave after a taking a deep breathe. "I love him, I wish he was here now, but he isn't. So I will just deal with it for now." Then she leaned against him, as if she was tired. Morgan didn't stop her, He too needed the comfort that she needed. Soono they were both asleep, too.

o0O0o

Hotch walked out of Garcias office feeling sick to his stomach. This was Worse than Tobias and Collins. Tobias got Reid hooked on Daulad, and Collins beat Reid to a pulp. While Reid bounced back from them both, it took a long time for him to bounce back. He saw how much Meave Meant to Reid. He was willing to die for her. Hotch knew the truth behind Reid leaving. Reid asked him not to say anything to the others he thought it was better not to make a fuss that he was leaving. Now when he finally got him back, an Unsub had to kidnap him.

The next corner he turned, he saw Morgan and Meave asleep, with Meave leaning on Morgan. Kiana was asleep next to them. Hotch smiled at the image knowing that Meave and Morgan were both very worried about their missing friend. He heard Garcia's frustrated scream, and went back to check on her. What he saw next scared him.

Garcias screens were filled with the words _**you can't save him**. _Garcia was trying to back hack the person but she couldn't a first for Garcia, and he could tell she didn't like this.

"Garcia are you OK?" asked Hotch.

"No, this creep took my friend, and now he has hacked my System. I am ready to kill this person, with or without a gun." Garcia practically yelled

"Shh! Meave, Kiana And Morgan are sleeping." said Hotch

"Ohh, Sorry." said Garcia then she got a beep on her computer. There was another email but had no video. the email stated:

_Dear BAU team, _

_As I'm sure you've seen by now the video I sent to you. Don't worry I won't kill him. Yet, of course, he will have to die eventually. They all have to die eventually. The next time you see your little Genius He will be dead. That should give you quite a shock. But first, I will torture it and send you videos. Then he will die most, his screams are delicious. _

_Hope this doesn't kill that b****, oh wait yes I do. She should have been mine, NOT HIS! But that is done and over with, soon Meave will be mine, her and Susan both. Then Reid's little girl, whats her name, Kiana? Will call me Dad. I will take what is most important to your team and his family, him being dead is just a bonus. _

_By the way, Play this for her, Meave, then she will remember me._

_Bye, I have stuff more important than this,_

_D. __H._

Under this was an artistic drawing of a knife covered in blood. Garcia tried to track it, but it was untraceable.

Hotch walked down the hall, to where he last saw Morgan and Meave last. He gently shook them awake. He motioned for them to be quite. Morgan walked down the hall quietly, Meave slowly joined them as she shook sleep out of her eyes.

"Do you anyone with the initials DH?" said Hotch

"No, why?" Meave asked confused.

"Thats who took him someone with the initials DH." said Garcia

"Do you recognize this song?" asked Hotch as he press play on the email.

_Eh-eh-o eh-o _

_I was left to my own devices_  
_Many days fell away with nothing to show_

_And the walls kept tumbling down_  
_In the city that we love_  
_Great clouds roll over the hills_  
_Bringing darkness from above_

_But if you close your eyes,_  
_Does it almost feel like_  
_Nothing changed at all?_  
_And if you close your eyes,_  
_Does it almost feel like_  
_You've been here before?_  
_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_  
_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_We were caught up and lost in all of our vices_  
_In your pose as the dust settled around us_

_And the walls kept tumbling down_  
_In the city that we love_  
_Great clouds roll over the hills_  
_Bringing darkness from above_

_But if you close your eyes,_  
_Does it almost feel like_  
_Nothing changed at all?_  
_And if you close your eyes,_  
_Does it almost feel like_  
_You've been here before?_  
_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_  
_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_Eh-eh-o eh-o _

_Oh where do we begin?_  
_The rubble or our sins?_  
_Oh oh where do we begin?_  
_The rubble or our sins?_

_And the walls kept tumbling down (oh where do we begin?)_  
_In the city that we love (the rubble or our sins?)_  
_Great clouds roll over the hills (oh where do we begin?)_  
_Bringing darkness from above (the rubble or our sins?)_

_But if you close your eyes,_  
_Does it almost feel like_  
_Nothing changed at all?_  
_And if you close your eyes,_  
_Does it almost feel like_  
_You've been here before?_  
_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_  
_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_If you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?_

_Eh-eh-o eh-o_

"Oh god," Meave said as she fell forwards. Morgan caught her.

"So you do you recognize this?" asked Hotch

"Thats the song that was played for me when I was in college. My Boyfriend just found out, I got accepted in to the college of my dreams, so he played this for me. Later I found out that he cheated on me." said Meave "I broke it off and I never heard from him again. Its 'Pompeii' By Bastille"

"What was his name." asked Hotch feeling this is a lead.

"Ryan Porter, He claimed to be related to Charles Hankel, when I heard from him a few months ago. He wanted to get back together." said Meave "I blew him off because it was a few days before our wedding."

"Thats what set him off, Probably." said Morgan.

" thats when I started to feel the eyes too." said Meave

"We got our Unsub."

o0O0o

Reid lay there in pain reciting his vows to Meave in his head. A million different thoughts were racing through his head. All were What ifs. He had faith in his team, even if they didn't have faith in him. He knew Morgan would protect Meave and Kiana. He hoped they would find him. Susan needed to get out. He could stay there for eternity, as long as she got out. He knew that the odds she were alive were slim, but he hoped that against the odds she made it.

He knew that he was going to die but he still fought against everything that Daniel threw at him. He had Kiana to think about. The team to think about. He knew that Hotch and Morgan wouldn't stop and if they did, they had to deal with a pissed off Meave. Not fun. He knew that from personal experience. It was once, and now he does everything in his power to keep her calm. Blood pooled around his head. He thought back the last hour with dread.

_One Hour Ago,_

_Daniel came back after he dealt with Susan. He grabbed the back of Reids shirt, and slamed him against the wall. He took a knife from his back pocket and tossed it at Reid. He grabbed another and held it out in front of him. Reid grabbed the knife, knowing he wanted a knife fight. This was one skill he was good at, that wasn't being a smart ass. He thanked his lucky stars Morgan taught him this skill. He stood up and they started to fight. Reid might not look it, but he was fast. He landed the first mark, a wide mark across Daniels chest. He cut again and landed mark after mark._

_Eventually Daniel grew tired, probably from blood loss. When they finished Reid didn't have a mark on him. Daniel was covered in blood. As Reid turned away, a sharp stinging sensation radiated from the back of his head. then his world went blank. When he woke he was alone. but had the pool of blood around him, along with a bandage next to him._

Daniel came back in with a glass of water, and Reid became aware how hungry and thirsty he was. Daniel set the glass in front of him. He went out and came back in with a sandwich. Reid's Stomach growled Loudly as he tried not to show weakness. He wanted to show how strong he was to his team, show them how strong he could be. But he knew that he would to eat and drink sometime. The human body could last a month on water. The body could last only two days with no water. He grabbed the glass of water. he took a hesitant sip of the water it tasted fine so he drank more deeply, the thirst getting the better of him. Next he ate the sandwich,which was also fine.

Daniel left leaving Reid to his thoughts. Minutes, or possibly hours later, while in the middle of reciting empty planet, the door opened. he crawled forward only to be embraced by Susan. She held Reid close. Tears were streaming down her face, leaving tracks on her dirty face. They just sat there like that for a while. Finally they started to talk about what happened to her and him.

"How long have I been here?" asked Reid

"Two days." said Susan

"Is Kiana still here?" Reid asked his voice shaking.

"No, he let her go about an hour after you both got here. I would never let a child go through that unwillingly." said Susan

"Oh thank god. I thought he was lying to me." Reid answered. They talked a little more, then she left. The air was getting foggy and the air had a weird odor to it. Reid fought to stay awake, but soon he was out.

* * *

**Authors note: Okay so the song played is Pompeii by Bastille. You know the drill, R&R please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup People of earth. I'm Min and this is the 5th chapter in my Because of You story. I love when people review because then I can see what others see. I get great incite to what they want and what they care about. Enough said on with the show.**

* * *

Reid woke up in a strange room. In the room was a table, an autopsy table to be correct. He tried to stand up, but had to sit right back down. His head was still spinning. He took deep breaths, and looked around, his mind already profiling assessing the danger, and access points. Escape points. There was blood on the table, and a pile of something in the corner.

He crawled over still bound by one ankle. Enough chain for him to crawl around, but not enough for him to leave the room. At least not easily. He crawled in the direction of the bathroom. After he did his business, he went over to the pile of something. As soon as he got there, he wished he hadn't it was a pile of guts and other stuff. The guts were human. That much Reid could tell. What little he had in his stomach, was about to come back up. He crawled back to his corner and put his head down.

He hoped his team was on their way, he couldn't survive any longer, and he had no idea how long he was out. He hoped Susan was still alive. He hoped that Jason was still alive. For Susan sake. He didn't think Susan could take the death of her baby, her one connection to the real world. He knew the odds were against them. He tried to call out see if maybe Daniel could hear him. He was shaking, but whether from the cold or shock, he didn't know. All he knew was that he was shaking, and hard, too. He started to drift back off, but fought against his heavy eyelids. But eventually sleep won over.

He woke up to shaking going on all around him. As he opened his eyes, he saw Susan standing there with a good bruise forming on her cheek. In her arms was Jason. Blood came down around his eyes.

"Please, save him. I know you went to med school. If you can save him then please do. I don't care what i have to do." Susan said in hysterics. "Please save him."

"I'll see what I can do." said Reid "I don't know if I can save him, but I will try."

"Thank you!" Susan. "Here's the wound." There was a pool already forming around his head. Reid bent down and felt for the source. He felt a bump on the young boys temple, and the boy moved. He took his hand away and saw that it was covered in blood.

"Get me some towels, wet, and some gauze." said Reid in a calm voice, while inside his mind all he saw was Kiana, hurt like this.

"Here" she said as she handed him the towels and gauze. He grabbed the towels and started to wipe the area that was bloody. The wound was better than Reid could hope with all that blood. He put the gauze on the wound and used surgical tape to bind together. Not exactly hospital procedure, but better than nothing. Just then Jason woke up dazed and confused, but awake all the same. He crawled to Susan. She held him close knowing that she was seconds away form having a comatose son.

"Hey buddy, can you look at me for a second?" he asked as he shined a light into his eyes. when Susan gave him an odd look he said "Just making sure there is no concussion. All good, buddy."

"Thank you, Thank you so much Spence." she said

"No problem." said Reid glad he could help. Susan and Jason went over, and laid next to him. Soon they were all asleep.

o0O0o

Morgan had Garcia run a check for a Ryan Porter. Nothing came up, It was like he never existed. The one good lead he had and it was a dead end. Meanwhile Reid could be tortured or dead. He tried to forget everything, for Reids daughter. It was all that was keeping him going. The thought of that little girl growing up without a Dad. Without Reid.

Henry kept asking JJ if they had Reid. JJ had to keep saying no and last night Henry broke. He just wanted his godfather to be there to help his Mom and Dad chase the bad dreams away. He just wanted to see Reid. They all did. Meave kept crying into Kianas hair, as Kiana cried into Meaves shoulder. He reached over and grabbed a now sleeping Kiana out of Meaves arms, and put her into bed. Meave walked out and into their room. Her and Reids. She sat on the bed and cried.

"The last thing we did was fight." said Meave "I was just so made at him. It was our one years anniversary and he forgot."

"He loved you. As soon as he heard you were out of surgery, he burst into tears. He was so worried about you. He begged me to help you. To help him find who did this." Morgan said "He told me everything, and while I'm still somewhat mad, but I am still worried about him too. What will you do if- IF we don't find him?"

"I don't know try to raise Kiana, I guess. Maybe move back to Quantico to be around the team. I don't really know." said Meave honestly.

"You know we will always be here for you and Kiana." said Hotch

"Thanks Hotch." said Meave depressed. Suddenly she stood up as if she remembered something. She went over to the night desk and pulled otu a photo.

"This is Ryan Porter, way back when." said Meave "Maybe you could search by picture instead of name, maybe he changed it."

"Thanks, this could help Garcia." said Morgan. Everyone was rushing to get back to the station. "Garcia!" yelled Morgan

"What? Did you find him?" said Garcia

"No, not yet baby girl. But can you see if anyone matches this picture." said Morgan as he handed the picture over.

"No problem." said Garcia happy to be doing something good.

o0O0o

"SPENCER! SPENCER!" Susan yelled.

"What?" asked Reid

"Jason." was all she said. She pointed to her little boy who was seizing up on the floor. Reid rushed over just as the seizures stopped.

"Get him to the police station, to get out make up something." Reid said "Talk to an Agent Morgan say you know where I am. IF Meave is there tell her ,you tried to get me out, but I wouldn't go."

"Why won't you come?" said Susan

"He'll get suspicious. Just do it." said Reid

Susan walked out of the room holding Jason close. She made her way up the stairs and made to the door. she ran out and into the truck. She grabbed the keys out of her purse, and drove like hell was after her. as she puled into the parking lot of the police station, she broke. Tears ran down her face as she screamed into her hands.

She grabbed Jason and walked in. Excuse me is an Agent Morgan here?" she asked

"Yes, Why?" said an officer

"I would like to see him." she said "I know where Dr. Reid is." Just then Meave walked in.

"Susan? Susan Waterson? OMG what happened to Jason? Wheres Daniel?" asked Meave.

"Daniel beat Jason bloody. Look I know you probably wont believe me, but I know where Spence is." Susan said in a rush.

"HOW?" yelled Meave

"He saved Jasons life. Jason was almost beaten into a coma. Jason is an epileptic. When he was beaten he had a seizure, and Spence was scared for his life." said Susan

"GUYS!" yelled Meave over her shoulder "I know who took Reid!"

"WHAT?" yelled an African American man who was super buff. "Who?"

"Daniel Hankiel, Susan's husband." said Meave.

"He changd his name to go to collage because he didn't want to be associated with his father, but when he found out Tobias died, he changed his name back." said Susan "He wanted revenge on Spencer for Killing Tobias. Me and Spence went to high school together. He thought we dated and that I wanted Spencer back, but I don't. I couldn't do that to you, Meave. We never dated, he was my best friend in high school."

"So, you would tell on your husband, so you could leave." said Morgan.

"Hes abusive. He beat a one year old almost to death and its his own son." said Susan.

"WOW!" said JJ

"Mommy? Wheres Uncle Pesser?" asked Henry

"We're going to go Henry." said JJ to the phone she ws holding.

"Okay" said Henry.

"Bye Baby." sid JJ

"Bye, Bye Mommy." said Henry

"Lets go." said Hotch to the team.

"Wait, we don't know where they are." said Rossi.

"153 third street, Meralind Road, Maclain Virgina

* * *

**Authors note: So if the address above is an actual address, I'm so sorry if you live there. I just made it up off the top of my head. R&R Please. **


End file.
